


[Podfic of] In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly

by Podcath



Category: 3rd Rock from the Sun, Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:28:00] Toomuchplor's Summary: Arthur had been on this planet for nearly fourteen years now and everyone still insisted on treating him like a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158385) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



**Title:** [In Duty Homeward Shall We Fly](http://archiveofourown.org/works/158385)  
**Author:** [Toomuchplor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Inception/3rd Rock From the Sun crossover  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Length:** 0:28:00  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Crinklysolution](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution)  
**Music** : Ben Vaughn - Third Rock From the Sun theme  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hs954bm1d36vrkp) (21.0 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ch32wn2c0bbdej6) (25.1 MB)  



End file.
